A question faced by many athletes is what to do with post workout clothes that are thoroughly soaked through by perspiration. People that work outdoors in the hot sun or in rainy conditions face a similar problem. Swimmers are another example of people that often have wet clothes. Since daily laundry is typically not an option, the wet clothes pile up between laundry days. If the wet clothes are placed in a hamper with the normal laundry, the moisture, smell and bacteria may be transferred to the normal laundry. While a second, common hamper may be considered, such does not solve the problem since the wet clothes just sit in the hamper without getting dry, but instead remaining in a wet pile. By laundry day, the clothes remain wet and allow for bacteria, mold, or bad odor to develop. Some people instead choose to place the clothes in the bathroom, bedroom or laundry room on the floor or to hang, but it is an eyesore.
Accordingly, there is a need for a storage device for wet clothes that is aesthetically pleasing while allowing the clothes to dry out.